Recovery Centers
Recovery Centers are places that contestant go to be revived after they are destroyed, maimed, temporarily killed, etc. The only contestants to have their own recovery center are Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, and Leafy (only shown on Episode 24). The Speaker also has a recovery center. They all appeared in Blocky's commercials to show how to play pranks with them. Flower destroyed all of the recovery centers in episode 25 by melting them in a incinerator. However, since recovery centers can be created, none of the killed characters are permanently dead. Types of Recovery Centers Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) ]] The Bubble Recovery Center is the first of many on the show. It debuts in the first part of the first episode, Take the Plunge: Part 1, after Bubble is popped by Ice Cube because she put Bubble too close to her face just to show that both of them are friends. It appears again in the next part of the first episode in a commercial, as well as in almost all following episodes. At the end of Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Bubble was given a new blue recovery center. Ice Cube Recovery Center (ICRC) ]] ]] The Ice Cube Recovery Center is the second Recovery Center to appear. It debuted and in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball as a result of Leafy shattering Ice Cube with a bowling ball in the previous episode. Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator (ICRCC) It creates Ice Cube recovery centers, but it is quite slow. Firey Recovery Center (FRC) The Firey Recovery Center debuted in Power of Three after Firey fell into the river that the temporary teams-of-three had to cross over. Pen realized that water is Firey's poison, but finds the Recovery Center appearing near the start of the bridge. However, in its debut appearance it requires some time to warm up, almost putting Pen, Eraser and Firey in danger for elimination. It appeared again in The Reveal, in a commercial made by Blocky. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Firey was given a new orange recovery center as a gift in getting to the Final 3. Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) The Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) was introduced on Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It was given to Leafy from The Speaker as a reward from making it to to the Final 3. Master Recovery Center (MRC) This recovery center was used to recover the contestants and other characters that were destroyed. This recovery center is featured in episode 20 as the contestants who lost the contest come back to life. In episode 22, the Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants when they die in the magma for contest 22: to escape the volcano. Announcer Recovery Center (ARC) When the speaker box died in episode 22, a announcer recovery center was made. 'Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC)' When Flower is destroying the recovery centers in episode 25, a Cheese Orb Recovery Center is shown, making a brief cameo. However, Flower destroys it immediately after. Cheese Orb makes a cameo in episode 23, only to be sliced in quarters by Speaker Box to make the cake for Cake at Stake. Category:Places